Transformation
"Transformation" was the seventh episode of Krypton."Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 10th January 2018" - Spoiler TV It aired on May 2, 2018. Synopsis In the aftermath of a failed coup, Daron-Vex must decide how to punish the conspirators. Meanwhile, Lyta-Zod and Dev-Em go in search of Jayna-Zod. Plot Brainiac's sentry has taken over the Voice of Rao, and he wastes no time in making the members of the Sagitari assigned to assassinate him into his obedient slaves. Dismissing his new followers, the Voice of Rao summons Daron-Vex. He confronts him with the evidence of his coup attempt and beats him into submission. Daron swears fealty to the Voice of Rao and promises to execute all those who plotted against the Voice of Rao. His own daughter, Nyssa-Vex is not immune to his decree and she is arrested. Seg-El and Lyta-Zod take General Zod to Kem's tavern where they tend to his wounds. Kem fills them in on recent events in Kandor City including the recent coup and Nyssa's arrest and impending execution. Daron goes to personally execute Nyssa, but she tricks him with a hologram and gets the drop on him, holding a knife to his throat. Lyta is contacted by Dev-Em and he tells her about Jayna-Zod's role in the coup. However, she has gone missing so Lyta and Dev team up to find her. Seg attempts to rescue Nyssa, only to find that she is not in need of rescuing. Ultimately, they decide to let Daron live to use him for his powerful connections. However, he instantly betrays them and escapes. Seg and Nyssa then have to fight two guards and dispatch them easily. In the Outlands, Lyta and Dev find Jayna. However, Dev has been taken over by Brainiac and is one of the Voice of Rao's slaves. He attempts to convert Jayna and Lyta as well. Fighting back, Jayna and Lyta kill Dev. In Kem's bar, a small resistance begins to form – Seg, Nyssa, Kem, Lyta, Jayna, and General Zod. Not everyone trusts Nyssa due to her role in the coup, but due to all the double-crossing and lying everyone is in pretty much the same situation. Six of them will not be enough, and they decide to recruit more fighters at the Nova Cycle Ceremony the next day. Adam Strange heads to the Fortress of Solitude to fix his Zeta Beam which has been acting up. Adam intends to return home following his argument with Seg but after conversing with Val-El's hologram, he decides to kill General Zod and save Superman. At the exultation ceremony for the Voice of Rao, the new resistance is prepared to attack him and show Kandor what he has become. Before they can attack, someone proclaims that the Voice of Rao is not the godhead he appears to be. The Voice of Rao agrees, and steps into the flames on the altar and proclaims himself to be a transcendent being. The citizens of Kandor are awed by the display of power. Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Blake Ritson as Brainiac/Voice of Rao *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Co-Starring *Tipper Seifert-Cleveland as Ona *Kim Adis as Anda *India Mullen as Sevi *Chris McCurry as Ven *Theo Morton as Muscular Conspirator *Miles Yekinni as Tall Sagitari *Esosa Ighadaro as Sagitari *Patrick Buchanan as Dar-On References Category:Season One Episodes